At War With Love
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: During a war between legal guilds, dark guilds and the magic council, a nurse encounters a mage that intrigues her. She finds herself flustered when men have never had such an effect before. As time passes, she soon learns that all her close friends are members of her favorite guild. Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1 Pink

**A/N: Just finished editing and changing this chapter, I hope you like the changes. I recently found a story that was way too similar too mine and I hate it when I have a story like someone else's so I decided to change it up. I will update chapters as I go, and each chapter that is updated will say (Edited) on it, that way you know that this is the newest one that's been changed. The story line is now different as well. It now takes place in Magnolia and there is magic. It's a war between the dark guilds Vs legal guilds and the magic council. There are OOC's, and I am sorry if you don't like the changes but it annoys me to be like something or someone else. I love being different and the same goes for my stories. Thanks and please let me know what you think! R&R ~Angel~**

* * *

"Lucy the patient in room 203 needs to be bandaged, would you mind doing it for me?" Mira, the head nurse asked me.

"Sure no problem," I responded.

I grabbed out the needed essentials and headed in that direction. I slid the door open and walked inside. There was a guy laying on the stretcher with bandages wrapped around his head and arms. There was probably more on other parts of his body but I couldn't see just yet.

I couldn't help but wonder about what happened to this guy. I looked around and spotted a pile of clothes sitting on the chair next to his bed. I couldn't tell what they were exactly, just that they were black and gold with something white. I started to set up all the new bandages on the table getting ready to start the treatment.

I checked his chart and saw that it was time for him to receive more medicine. I wrote down the time and add the medicine into his IV. I then walked over to him and took in his appearance. As far as I could see he was quite handsome but I can't say for sure until I see him awake and without bandages covering most of him.

I removed the blanket from off him to see that his chest and legs were wrapped as well. I don't think that there was a part on his body that wasn't wrapped. I tried to be as quiet as possible since he was asleep. I wheeled the table with all the supplies over to the side of the bed and reached up to remove the bandages from his head.

The more I unwrapped, the more the color pink started to appear. Pink? What could be pink? It can't be blood because blood is either brown when dry or red when fresh. So what is pink? I kept unwrapping when finally the pink revealed itself. Hair! He has PINK hair! What kind of man has pink hair? It surprised me because not only was it pink but it looked so...fluffy! I had this strange urge to touch it. I leaned in closer to get a better look as my arm started reaching up on its own to touch this guys hair.

I was about an inch away when I heard a muffled sound. I glanced down and noticed that the man was awake but unfortunately I was smothering him with my chest! I jumped backwards, my face exploding in a wild shade of red. As I went back, I banged into the table with all my supplies on it and knocked it over. I sheepishly glanced up at him and noticed he had a curious expression placed on his face.

I just stood there unable to move due to embarrassment.

"Are you my nurse?" He asked in a rough yet calm voice.

I had to admit that his voice was quite sexy.

"Y-yes." Is all I managed to squeak out.

"Well I must say that that was one hell of an introduction." He chuckled out.

"I'm very sorry sir!" I said with my face on fire and bowing to show him respect.

He stopped laughing a gave me this huge grin that showed off his bright white teeth and exposed really sharp fangs. His smile was captivating as it stretched from ear to ear. His pink hair was more like a salmon color and it spread out in spikes every which way. He had charcoal eyes that felt like they could see right through me and showed that they have felt pain. He had a deep looking scar on his neck and it made me want to know how he had gotten it.

"What were you doing?" He questioned as he lifted a brow.

"I-I was just tending to the bandages on your h-head."

I would never admit that I just wanted to touch his hair. He looked at me suspiciously, as if he could tell it was a lie but then shrugged and accepted my explanation.

"So what's your name?" He asked still looked at me with those intense eyes.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself as my face started to return to normal. "And you? What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel, I guess you haven't seen my chart." He answered and that made me feel a little dumb.

His name seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place where I heard it from before. I brushed it off and went to switch out the supplies with clean ones. I came back and set up all the stuff like I had before and turned back to face him.

"If you don't mind, I need to tend to your wounds now." I stated and he nodded.

I started with his arms, wanting to save his head for last. The more I unwrapped the more I noticed how tan and muscular they were. There was a guild stamp in red on his right arm and that saddened me slightly. The meant that he was involved in this on going war between guilds, dark guilds and the magic council. I always felt bad for the mages involve, leaving families behind and wondering if they will ever see there loved ones again.

He had a immense amount of body heat which made me wonder if he had a fever. I finished with his arms then worked on his legs. Next was the chest and his chest was just as toned as his arms if not more so.

I found myself blushing under the slight touches that I was feeling as I wrapped him. Whatever this guy does for a living definitely works well for him. I still had that strange urge to touch his hair as I began to wrap his head. I let my hand slip so that it graced his strand to find that it was just as fluffy as I thought it would be. It was soft and incredibly smooth and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he does to get it like that.

His pink hair was unique and even though it was messy it suited him very well. I then proceeded to check his temperature since he felt so hot. He looked at me funny and when I pulled it out, I was shocked. He had a fever of 104!

"Oh my! You have a fever!" I announced and I started to immediately rush around to grab the necessities to calm the fever when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," is all he said.

"Why, you have a very high fever, I need to hurry and get meds into you to calm it down."

"No you don't. My temperature is naturally high because I am a fire mage."

I relaxed after he said that but I still wondered why. I have met fire mages before but they never had a temperature like that, but if he says its normal then I wont pry. I went back to what I was doing and decided to try talking to him about why he was here.

"Can I ask what happened?" I said cautiously.

"As I'm sure you noticed, I am a part of a guild and I am also involved in the war. Me and my team were boarding a train, but I can't stand transportation so I was the last to board. I was about to climb on when the train exploded. Apparently there was a bomb that was placed underneath it. Thankfully there were no civilians on it since this one only went to and from the battlefield. I was blown backwards and only managed to receive damage from being pushed back from the blast. I don't know if my team was as lucky."

The story was horrible, and I could feel the worry and sadness radiating off him. I know that there is another here from the wreckage but I don't know how he is doing. The hospital even has mages from some guild working here to help out with the injured, mostly the women.

"Do you know if any of my team had survived?" He asked, eyes desperate for a yes.

"I know that there is one other man from that wreckage but I have no idea what condition he is in."

"There is only one?" He questioned.

"Yes, I can check on his status for you later. I'm sorry I brought that up. I didn't mean to upset you." I said feeling horrible about myself.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know but I would really appreciate it if you checked on him. There were actually three of us on the train. And if you only found one then that means..."

Now I really felt bad. He lost a team member in the explosion and he is sitting here lucky enough to have survived. I remember what it was like when my mother died, and I can only imagine what he must be feeling right now.

"So what about your family?" I asked trying to change the subject.

I saw more pain pass over his features and now I felt even worse. Is there anything I can say to this man that would change his mood? His face went from a pained expression to looking like he just had a great idea.

"How about visiting me tomorrow and I'll tell you all about me," he wondered.

This face is more suited to him. It made him look like a kid but it went well with his demeanor.

"Okay," I agreed.

I was actually enjoying talking to him and I smiled as I said my goodbyes after I filled out his chart. I told him that I would check on him the next chance I got. I walked out to find Mira standing at the main desk.

"So what took you so long?" She asked.

"Well he was telling me about himself. Nothing happened." I clarified.

She has this way of thinking that every cute guy that comes in here is going to hook up with me. I don't know where she gets this idea from but she loves to play matchmaker. I explained what we talked about and told her about him but when I said his name she dropped the clipboard she was holding.

"Y-you said Natsu Dragneel right?" She stuttered and I nodded. She then rushed into the room and as she ran past is when I noticed the guild stamp that she had, matched the one that Natsu had. That's when I realized that she must know him.

I was happy to think that he knew someone here and that it might cheer him up. Levy then strolled out of the room where the other guy from the train bombing was and I was about to ask her about him when two of the paramedics came rushing in with someone on a stretcher.

It was Juvia and a paramedic that I didn't recognize were pushing in a dark haired male.

"He is from the train wreckage. We found him after we sorted through it." Juvia explained to me as I followed behind.

I was happy that I would be able to tell Natsu tomorrow that all three of his friends had made it out alive. I just had to figure out who was who. I continued with the rest of my day waiting for Mira to tell me about the other two boys while I attended to other patients. I didn't see Mira for the rest of the day so I figured that I would just wait until tomorrow.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2 The past

The next day I came into work and saw Mira sitting at the front desk. I approached her as she lifted her head and smiled at me. Her big blue eyes lighting up the way they always do. She had her beautiful white hair pulled into a loose pony tail and the nurses uniform did wonders for her.

"Hey Mira, how are the other two patients from the bombing doing?" I asked her.

"They are fine, the first one that Levy is looking after is named Gajeel Redfox. He is awake and healing just fine. The other is Gray Fullbuster. He is pretty banged up and currently asleep but he should wake up soon." She answered.

"So I noticed that you are from the same guild as them. Do you know them?"

"Yes, Natsu and Gray, I have known since they were little. Gajeel is a newer member but he is still part of the family." She responded.

I nodded and thought to myself for a second how lucky it was that they all survived.

"Lucy, would you like to inform Natsu about the other patients?" She questioned and I immediately nodded.

A smirk formed on her face and she had that usual gleam in her eyes. Oh boy, is all I could think about. I walked towards Natsu's room and knocked before walking in. When I got there, he was asleep so I checked his bandages and they looked like they were just changed.

This was probably Mira's doing. She probably changed them and never mentioned about the others so that I could do it and get closer to him but I didn't mind because Natsu is a nice guy and I wanted to be the one to bring him the good news.

After a few minutes he started to stir and he opened his eyes to look my way.

"Hey there," he said sleepily.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Could have been better if I was awoken the same way as yesterday," he answered which resulted in me blushing up a storm.

"I'm only playing with you. So are you hear about the info you didn't get yesterday?" he laughed out.

"Well yes but before we talk about that, I have some news about your team." I said kind of excitedly.

His eyes lit up and you could tell he was anxious to hear what I had to say. His onyx eyes never left mine.

"Well I just found out that the other man who came in with you was Gajeel Redfox. He is stable and healing very well. He will be just fine."

I watched his features as he became happy then sad and then what looked to be a mixture of the two. He is probably happy about Gajeel but upset thinking Gray didn't make it. I smiled at the thought of how happy he was going to be when I give him the rest of the info.

"Last night a man came into the ER, he was also involved in the bombing and I had just found out that his name is Gray Fullbuster. He is alive but currently unconscious and should be awakening soon."

That bright smile returned to his face, the same one that I saw yesterday and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile is contagious.

"Can I see them?" He asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yes when Gray wakes up I will take you to see him, and I can take you shortly to go see Gajeel as well. You will have to go in a wheel chair though and there will be no standing up. Do you understand?"

He quickly nodded, his big smile never leaving his face. I walked out of the room to grab the wheel chair and saw Mira coming this way.

"Hey Lucy, where are you going?"

"Oh to get a wheel chair so that Natsu can visit Mr. Redfox." I stated.

"Calling him Natsu aye? Don't you normally refer to patients as Ms. and Mr.?" She interrogated.

I had to admit that she was right, this is the first time that I can freely call a patient by their first name. I just nodded in response as she went down a different hallway but not before winking at me and telling me good luck.

I grabbed the wheel chair and returned to Natsu's room, blushing a nice shade of pink. Almost the same color as his hair.

"You ready to go?" I asked and he jumped out of bed and hopped into the wheel chair.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics as I pushed him towards Gajeel's room. I knocked on the door lightly and heard a grunt in response. I figured that was meant to say that I was okay to enter. I opened the door and Natsu jumped out of the chair and ran over to the man laying in it.

He had black long spikey hair, with piercings all over his face. He had a rough exterior but when I noticed Levy sitting in the chair next to him with a smile on her face, something told me that he was a great guy on the inside. I shouted at Natsu to sit back down in the wheel chair and then started a conversation with Levy.

As I spoke with her, I noticed that she had the same guild mark on her but in white. That's when I started to wonder just how many people who worked here are from that guild. Natsu and Gajeel had started bickering back and forth about fighting and who would beat who when I told Natsu that it was time to go.

He pouted and I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked but I kept that thought to myself as I pushed him towards the door. I said goodbye to Levy and Gajeel who said the same in response. We entered his room and he laid back down on the bed.

I put the wheel chair back where it was so that whenever his other friend would awaken it would be there for us to use. I then walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"So about what I asked yesterday?"

"Oh you mean my family?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well I never met my real parents. I was abandoned before I could remember them. I was taken in by my foster father Igneel who was a fire dragon when I-"

"You what!" I said almost shouting.

He looked at me confused so I rephrased.

"You were raised by a fire dragon?" He smiled slightly then nodded.

That was definitely not what I was expecting but I have heard of it before. Dragons taking in human children to train them in dragon slaying magic. But that would mean that Natsu is a dragon slayer.

"Natsu are you a dragon slayer?" I asked nervously.

He nodded in response and I started to get nervous. Dragon slayers are supposed to be extremely powerful and dangerous. But Natsu isn't like that though. I mean I can't say whether or not he is powerful but I know that he would never intentionally hurt me. He took my silence as a sign to continue.

"Like I was saying, I was taken in by my foster father Igneel who was a fire dragon and he taught me to be the fire dragon slayer. But several years ago I woke up one day and he was gone. I searched and searched for him but was never able to locate him. Eventually I joined the guild as a kid and that's where I met all my current friends. They are closer to me than family itself so they are my family."

He really didn't have an easy life. I sat there thinking over everything he said taking it in when something clicked. He said that he was the fire dragon slayer, why didn't I think of this before. He told me that he was a fire mage and that his high body temp was normal yet I know that normal fire mages aren't like that.

And then he told me he was raised by a dragon. So why didn't I figure out that he was the fire dragon slayer and if that's true then that means he is...

"Natsu, are you the one they call Salamander?"

His headed nodded and I couldn't believe this. He is famous for being strong and destructive. I mean for fucks sake he is the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Oh wait that means that all these people are from Fairy Tail! How could I have not known. That's my favorite guild! I always read about how rowdy and crazy they can get. But it always went along with saying how close they all are to each other.

That was always the kind of family that I wanted and now I am meeting these people face to face and some I have even known for quite sometime. My spirits started to plummet once again when I remembered about his hard past.

"I'm sorry for asking about such painful things. I know it has to be hard to talk about."

I lowered my head and looked at the ground when I felt a warm hand sit on my shoulder. That small gesture sent chills up my spine.

"Hey, look at me," He said.

I lifted my head. Chocolate eyes meeting onyx ones and he gave me a big smile and like I said before, his smile is contagious so I couldn't help but smile in return.

"See, that's much better. Your so pretty when you smile."

Once again, I felt the heat returning to my face. I started to wonder why this guy gets under my skin so easily. How many times is this going to happen to me?

"Thanks for telling me Natsu." I managed to choke out.

"Your welcome, now tell me about you. What about your family?"

I didn't really want to discuss my family but he told me his story so it's only fair. I took in a deep breath of air trying to think of what to say.

"Well, my mom died when I was young and after that my dad stopped caring. He only cared about money and his work. He tried to sell me off to marry the first rich guy that came along so that he could be richer. He was always working and no matter what I did, he wouldn't pay any attention to me even if it was for my birthday. So I ran away and eventually I came here and the head nurse Mira, who you already know, hired me. I have been happy ever since. I love it here."

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of this place and the people here.

"It sounds like you haven't had the easiest life either." He said with a look of understanding.

I honestly felt better to talk to him about. He was a great listener and he could understand how I feel. I smiled at him and I was about to say something when Mira came rushing in.

"Gray has woken up!" She shouted in glee.

I watched as Natsu bolted up into a sitting position as his smile grew wider. He is such a cheerful person, always smiling.

"Can I visit him?"

"Well that's up to Lucy. She is your nurse so she would have to be the one to take you."

They both turned to me, their eyes begging me to take him. How could I resist. I didn't want to be the one to remove that smile off Natsu's face.

I nodded and stood up to grab the wheel chair. Natsu jumped out of bed once more and I scolded him about the way he was moving. I told him that he was going to eventually reopen his wounds if he kept moving so quickly. I pushed the wheelchair and Natsu out of the room and went to the desk where Levy was now sitting and asked her for which room Gray was in.

She told me which it was and I headed that way. I stopped out front of the door and was about to knock when Natsu jumped up and kicked the door in knocking it right off the hinges. I was shocked, unable to move for a moment but then I finally recovered.

"You idiot! Don't go destroying things like that!" I screamed.

He shrunk in fear and just replied his a hai!. After I pulled back he then ran inside the room and started yelling at the patient. He was calling him all sorts of names but the one I caught as I walked in was stripper.

"Stop stressing the patient!" I yelled.

I heard chuckling and I glanced in the direction it was coming from to see it was the man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was wrapped heavily in bandages just like Natsu and he was laughing his ass of right now at mine and Natsu's antics.

"I like her!" He stated.

I felt the deep blush returning to me once more and I wondered why since I met Natsu has this been such a normal occurrence for me.

"Hey icy bastard, she's my nurse!" Natsu yelled.

I couldn't help but think of what kind of day this was going to be.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3 Confused about being confused

We entered the room of Natsu's friend Gray Fullbuster. I was currently yelling at Natsu because he just busted in here and started acting crazy.

"Stop stressing the patient you idiot!" I shouted.

This was the first time I have ever seen Natsu act like this. I heard laughter coming from beside me so I turned to look. There laying in the hospital bed was the dark haired man from before. His hair laid messily upon his head, the color matching his deep blue eyes.

He was currently laying there without a shirt on which made me wonder what happened to it. He was just as chiseled as Natsu. But where Natsu was tanned, Gray had pale skin that went well with his dark hair and eyes. He was still laughing at me and Natsu.

"I like her," He said.

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my features. What is wrong with me. Men have never done this to me before so why is it happening now?

"Hey bastard, she is my nurse!" Natsu defended.

I never would have known that bringing Natsu here would result in this. The fighting along with a busted door.

It was hard to believe that he even had that much strength with all the wounds he had. But then again, he is Salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were yelling back and forth, calling each other every name in the book when Gray started to take off the last bit of clothes he was wearing.

"Stop yelling you two and put your clothes back on!" I barked at them. Natsu flinched and quickly stopped fighting while Gray frantically started to search for his clothes.

Gray managed to find them and put them back on, so this must be why Natsu calls him a stripper. What a weird bunch these two are. Juvia comes in to check on Gray and I could see hearts in her eyes. She was apparently fascinated with Gray.

It was cute watching her interact with him.

"So Juvia have you finished your hours in the ambulance?" I asked.

She nodded. Every nurse has to put in a total of 36 hours in an ambulance.

"Yes Juvia did. The say Gray-sama came in was the last day I needed to be in it." She informed.

"Well then congrats Juvia." I said.

She smiled and thanked me as she continued to check on Gray. Even after she finished, she kept her eyes locked on him. Natsu and Gray were fighting once again as a vein started to pop on my forehead. I was getting annoyed with the constant bickering.

"Natsu, leave Gray the hell alone. Stop picking on each other. You both are still in recovery you dumbass!" I shouted as Natsu shrunk in fear.

Gray started to laugh once more and even I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped as I watched Natsu.

"I knew I was going to like you. It's nice having another girl around that can put Natsu in his place!" Gray said while laughing and pointing at Natsu.

"It's not like that stripper!" Natsu retorted.

"Juvia has never seen Lucy-san so upset. Maybe she likes Gray-sama too. You must be my love-rival but I will not lose!" Juvia announce as I sweat dropped.

Gray just ignored what she said like it was a normal occurrence.

"Juvia, trust me. I am not your love-rival. There is nothing going on between me and Gray, I just met him anyway." I explained but Juvia was no longer paying attention to me.

"That's right, she isn't your love-rival because she doesn't like Gray," Natsu commented.

"Thanks Natsu," I said.

"She likes me," He announce as I face palmed.

I stood up and walked over to Natsu as he continued yelling obscenities at Gray. I them landed a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for Lucy?" He said while rubbing the sore spot.

"Because your going to give people the wrong idea!" I returned.

"You shouldn't abuse your patient like that." He said and I did feel bad for a split second until he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Natsu, you have ten seconds to remove you arm from around my shoulders. Ten. Nine. Eight..." Natsu immediately withdrew his arm while pouting.

"What happened to the cute and flustered Lucy that I saw today and yesterday This one is mean," He said still pouting.

"W-what, cute? And I was not flustered!" I retorted.

"Oh yes you were. Come on Lucy, why don't we go back to my room and you can take care of my needs." he said with a smirk.

"Pervert!" I said while giving him my Lucy kick and sent him flying into the wall leaving a dent and crack running up it.

"Ow Luce. I'll never leave the hospital if you keep hitting me," He said dusting himself off as he stood up.

"L-Luce?" I question the intimate nickname that he gave me.

"Yeah I think it's cute just like you and I get it now. You don't want me to leave so you'll keep hitting me so I have to stay here."

"I would never do such a thing," I countered.

"Admit it Luce, I'm right. Your gonna miss me when I'm gone aren't you?"

I started to blush once more for the umpteenth time today. I turned to Gray now ready to ignore Natsu and his crazy theories.

"So Gray tell me about yourself?" I asked him.

"Well there's not much to say. My parents died when I was young by the hands of a demon. I was taken in by my teacher Ul and she raised me and taught me everything I know. She even taught me ice make magic. Then she died defending me and then soon after I joined Fairy Tail. The rest is history." He said taking a deep breath.

He was another with a very painful past. Just like Natsu. People dying and leaving him. I don't know how they can be so strong. We talked for awhile and it was starting to get late so I decided it was time to say goodbye.

Natsu sat back down in the wheel chair and I pushed him out of the room. I went to the front desk on the way back to let Levy know that Gray's door needs to be fixed. I walked him back into the room and he stood up and stalked towards the bed.

"Thanks for taking me to see the stripper Luce," He said.

"Your welcome Natsu, just next time, no destroying the hospital while your at it." I added and he nodded.

He sat there and he seemed to be deep in thought as he held his chin in his hand. I couldn't help but wonder what caused this sudden change in mood.

"Is something wrong Natsu?"

"Just a little confused is all." He said as he looked at me but his eyes said that his mind was elsewhere.

He was making the cutest face right now and I couldn't stifle the giggle that came out.

"What?" He asked finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing," I said looking in the other direction.

I would never hear the end of it if I told him that thought that passed through my mind. He would tease me forever if he knew that I thought he was cute.

"So what has you confused?"

"I'm not really sure, when I figure it out I'll let you know."

"Idiot, confused about being confused. How in the world does one manage that?" I whispered to myself thinking of what goes on in the guys head.

"I heard that,"

~Tbc~


	4. Chapter 4 That look

**A/N: So sorry about the incredibly late edit! Really I am very sorry! I am already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too much longer. Word count is 1,234. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much, Angel.**

* * *

It's been two days since Gray awoke. And I stopped taking Natsu to see him. Each time he visits some sort of damage occurs to the room. First was the door, then they busted the window, smashed two different heart monitors, and even the bed that Gray was laying on. Erza was furious and she really 'talked' to them. I don't fully know what happened because she forced me to leave the room but when I came back they were trembling.

Erza could really be scary when she wanted to be. I still couldn't get over the idea that all my friends here are from Fairy Tail. And they really live up to the reputation the Fairy Tail has. I feel like Natsu and I have gotten really close and I enjoy the time I spend with him. Even when he is teasing me. My heels clicked as I walked down the hall and sent greetings as I pass. I approach the main desk and saw that Levy was currently sitting there filling out some paperwork.

"Hey Levy," I greeted as she lifted her head and smiled at me. Her and I have a lot in common and we get along really well.

"Hey Lucy, how is Natsu?" She asked, flipping over the paper she had in her hand to read the back.

"He is good. Healing really quickly." I grabbed my stack of papers the informed me of the patients that I had to check up on today. "What about Gajeel? How is he?"

"He is the same as Natsu," she said. I giggled slightly knowing how Levy felt for the dark haired man. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how cute you and Gajeel are together," I teased. Her face turned crimson and she immediately started to deny her feelings but the look on her face gave her away. "I have to go and check on Natsu now, see ya."

She waved to me and continued her work as I made my way to the pinkette's room. The door creaked as it opened and I could hear the light snores that came from Natsu. Smiling, I grabbed his chart and glanced over it. He needed the doctor to come in today and look over his wounds to make sure they are healing properly. He was off his IV so there was no need to check that. I watched his toned chest rise and fall with every breath that he took. He made a whimpering sound that reminded me of a dog as his face scrunched up then quickly returned to normal.

He was just too cute for his own good. I drifted off into my thoughts as I watched him, yet not really seeing him. He can be such a sweet guy and it's obvious that he is close to each of his friends and cares for them deeply. He is an all around great guy and I wondered once more if there was a special girl somewhere waiting for him.

"You know it's rude to stare," I jolted at the sound of Natsu's smooth voice. His eyes were now open and looking straight at me. How long has he been awake for? How long was I staring? "I don't mind if it's you though."

"How are you feeling today Natsu?" I asked as a small blush formed across my cheeks. I checked his temperature to make sure that he wasn't running a fever as I waited for his answer.

"Great now that your here." he winked and the blush deepened. This man just didn't know when to quite. But even still, I kind of like the attention he gives me. I'll never admit that out loud but still, I can't lie to myself about it. His deep onyx eyes captivated me, each time he looked at me. His smell drove me crazy. His husky voice sent chills down my spine and his touch ignited something inside me that I never knew existed.

"Aren't you a romantic," I said sarcastically. I always get flustered when he says things like that and I have a hard time responding so most of the time I just use sarcasm.

"I am when it comes to you."

I just giggled. I had nothing that I could say back to him. I marked his temperature down on his chart then checked his blood pressure. Everything seemed fine, like always.

"Lucy," I glanced in his direction. The look he was giving me froze me on the spot. What was that look in his eyes? I have never seen it before. My body suddenly felt like it was on fire, every nerve heating and yearning to go to him.

"I'm hungry," my right eye twitched. All the fire I previously felt washed away. The look in his eyes was all because he was hungry? How disappointing.

"Lunch isn't for a few more hours Natsu. Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah but it wasn't enough." He whined. Crap. He is giving me the puppy dog pout. I can't say no to that.

"I'll figure out something just give me a minute."

His smile quickly returned to his face and I spun on my heal and walked out. Closing the door behind me, I ran and hand through my hair. This guy is driving me nuts, and he is not even doing it on purpose. I could still feel the heat on my cheeks from his earlier comments. Now what? He completely had me fooled with that look in his eyes.

"Lucy?" I turned to see Mirajane standing a few feet away with a knowing look in her dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh hey Mirajane." She took a step closer as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Is something wrong?~" she said in a sing song voice I shook my head but she rose an eyebrow at me. Why did she have to see me? I didn't want to deal with her teasing as well.

"Oh maybe it's a certain pink haired main laying in the room right behind you," he smile grew as she spoke. I rolled my eyes knowing that nothing I could say would make her think differently and I'll never admit these confusing emotions that I have been feeling lately. They would probably misunderstand.

"What are you doing Mirajane?"

"Don't try and change the subject. So are you two dating yet?" The bluntness of her words shocked me.

"N-no Mirajane! It's nothing like that! Natsu and I are just friends!" As the words left my mouth, the door behind me crept open. A warm hand that felt rough yet nice, grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me into the chest of the very man that we were talking about.

"No need to lie, my dearest Lucy. We shouldn't keep our love for one another a secret." My face exploded with heat as I used my elbow to nudge him in the ribs. His hand withdrew, and he grabbed his side.

"AW! You two are soooo cute!" Mirajane cued. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Lucy your so mean! Why do you treat your boyfriend so badly?"

"Your not my boyfriend!"


	5. Chapter 5 Seeking revenge

It was another day and I was looking forward to seeing Natsu. He managed to worm his way into my heart and taken residency. But I don't mind, he is a great guy and he knows how to make me laugh. Walking down the road to work, the day felt so peaceful. The sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky letting the clear blue show in all its glory. Just by looking, it would be hard to tell there was a war not far from here taking place.

It's a thought that I would rather not think about. It reminds me of the fact that Natsu and all his friends are involved in it, risking their lives for humanity. Natsu was lucky that he was only injured, his body is strong and he is making a speedy recovery. All his friends are the same way. It helps that we have Polyursica as a healer. She always knows exactly what to do. It took a lot of convincing to get her here, since she has this strange hate of all humans.

I rounded the last turn towards the hospital, to see a large group of people standing outside the hospital. My curiosity was spiked as I neared. What was going on to cause such a commotion? As I got closer I noticed some of the people were in uniform. The magic council uniform to be exact. Fear consumed me as I pushed my way through the crowd. Why are they here? It's never a good sign when they appear. I finally shoved my way through as a man in uniform approached.

"Miss, you are going to have to stay back. It's for your own safety." He ordered. Now I knew that something horrible was happening. My heart raced as I glanced around. People scurrying to and from, several conversing with one another.

"W-what happened? I work here, my friends are in there!" Please, please let them be okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to them. There would be nothing left of my life. They are all I have left. And they mean the world to me.

"A dark guild has taken over the non-magical side of the hospital, holding all its patients hostage. We are currently working on a way to release them without harming the patients. A few reports say that some of the mages inside are also being held captive but we haven't confirmed their identity yet."

I felt my world crashing down, falling to pieces around me. How did this happen? How could a dark guild even get inside without notice and then manage to take hostages, even mages?

"But h-how?" I felt the tears forming, their warmth burned the back of my eyes. Suddenly the war didn't seem like such a distant thought any more. I felt like an idiot for thinking that today was going to be a good day. I was sleeping and taking my time getting here while all my friends, my family, was in danger. They could already be hurt...or worse. No, I can't think like that, I have to stay positive. They are mages of Fairy Tail after all. They can over come this.

"The posed as patients with no magic, once taken in they immediately started gathering hostages. That's all we know right now. No one has made any advances in fear of the patients getting hurt."

The patients must be scared for their lives, were they even being taken care of? There are some patients that require round the clock watch and if they are a hostage then how can they get the medical attention they need. And my friends, my friends are locked in there and I have no way of knowing if they are okay, Tears escaped as I felt the slide down my cheeks.

A carriage pulled up as a man with black hair and black rimmed glasses got out. He had an air of authority about him, I could only assume that he was their captain. I watch as he walked towards the front where most of the others were standing. The talked for a few minutes before another man walked forward with a lacrima ball in his hands. Once it reached the captains hands, it started to glow and a face appeared on it. I was too far to make out what they looked like but I could hear their words.

"Ah, hello there captain Lahar. Long time no see." The man named Lahar scoffed at the person speaking, utter disgust formed on his features.

"Indeed it has been a while, Sukoshi Monsuta. I am surprised that you managed to escape prison, did you do all that work just to seek revenge on Fairy Tail?" Venom laced the mans words as he spoke. He broke out of prison? Just to get revenge on Fairy Tail?

"Well, they did destroy my guild. I'm just retuning the favor." The man cackled, sending chills down my spine. His laugh was creepy and he sounded like he was passed the point of being sane.

"If they destroyed you once, what makes you think that they wont do it again?" I smirked, Fairy Tail would never give up. They are strong and fight for what's right and vow to protect one another along with the innocent people of this town.

"But see here that I have leverage. Not only do I have all the normal patients restrained and held captive but most of the mages here as well. Here take a look for yourself." I moved closer, hoping to get a good look at what this Sukoshi was showing on the lacrima. My eyes widened when I saw the unconscious forms of all my friends. They were there, tied up at the hands and feet with some form of magical rope. I could see the faint glow of it through the lacrima.

Gray, Mirajane, Levy, and even Erza have fallen victim to these people. I could see more behind them but I couldn't make out who they were, the picture was too far and too blurry. More tears leaked from my eyes as I felt my chest tighten. This couldn't be happening. There is just no way that they would fall that easily. But what about Natsu? Where was he during all of this? Did they capture him too and I just can't see him through that small lacrima, or was he safe and away from these crazy men who seem to have a death wish.

"What is it that you want Sukoshi? What will it take for you to give up the hostages?" I held my breath as I waited for the criminal to answer. What else could he want other than to destroy Fairy Tail?

"I want Salamander. That pink headed brat took out majority of my guild and I want his head on a platter. Bring me him and I will release the hostages." So they didn't have Natsu. Then where was he? What happened to him, why wasn't he in his room? He's probably roaming around the hospital and risking the chance of reopening his wounds. I couldn't allow that, something has to be done.

"You know we can't do that. Besides, we have no idea where he is." Lahar stated. Did they not know that Natsu is in the hospital? No, they had to know, they just weren't willing to let this man know. If they found out he was there then he would tear the hospital apart looking for him.

"Find him, or I will start to kill of the hostages one by one. You have three hours, after that their numbers will start to decrease. And the first hostage to die will this lovely white haired mage here. What was her name? I believe it was Mirajane, but I might have some fun with her before killing her, who knows. Hurry, before it's too late." The lacrima screen cut out after that. Lahar's fist clenched at his sides.

"Sir what are we going to do?" A lower ranking officer asked as he approached and took the lacrima from Lahar's hands.

"Apparently they don't realize that Salamander is inside the hospital, but something must be hindering him. Knowing that man, he wouldn't sit by and watch as his friends were captured. He isn't the type to do that so either something is preventing him or he doesn't realize what's going on."

I slowly backed up, knowing that I couldn't stand around and not do anything. I had to help, do something in hopes of getting my friends free. Once they were loose, they could easily take down this man who holds them captive. Looking around, no one seemed to be looking at me. Everyone was distracted with the captain. I took this as a chance to move. Running around the side of the hospital, I followed the path until I reached the rear. Quickening my pace, I found the door that I was looking for. This is a door that is rarely used, and only select people know of it.

I quickly unlocked the door and closed the door behind me as I was surrounded in pitch black. My hands traveled along the wall, trying to feel my way out of the unused portion of the basement. No one has been down here in years. The smell of dust and maybe even mold filled my senses as the tickling sensation spread. I felt the sneeze coming on but I held it back. Damn allergies. Finally I found the stairs and held the rickety railing as I moved as quietly as possible.

It was the wrong day to where heels. Opening the top door, I glanced around the landing and saw nor heard no one. This was the bottom of the stair case. Hands at the ready, I walked up the first flight of stairs, unsure of exactly what I was going to do. I had to find Natsu and the others but where do I start? I don't want to run into them until I find the others. They don't need to know that I am in here just yet.

As I came to the first floor landing, one of the doors on the higher levels creaked open. Heavy footsteps sounded, coming down this way. I rushed back down the steps, trying to prevent as much noise as possible. With a racing heart, I opened the door to the basement once more and hid inside. Sweat formed on my brow as I realized that this wasn't the best thought out plan. But with my friends in danger, there wasn't enough time to sit and think. I had to act, or something bad might happen.

After the footsteps died out, I opened the door once more and listened. Nothing. Good, now I held my key ring, as I prepared myself for whatever might come my way. I was ready to give my life fighting for my friends. For my family.


	6. Chapter 6 The demon

I advanced as slowly and quietly as possible up the stairs, unsure of where to begin. I couldn't tell where the footsteps had begun or ended so I had to go with my gut. On the first floor landing, I glanced out the tiny window on the blue door that led to the hall. My heart was steadily pounding as I prayed for my friends and the patients safety. This was something that I would never have expected to happen.

With clammy hands, I reached forward and grasped the door knob. I slowly pulled it open hoping that it wouldn't creak at the movement. My hopes went unfulfilled as I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound. My hand quickly shot up to stifle the gasp that almost escaped. I listened closely, waiting for any noise to give away that someone heard me.

Nothing.

Sighing, I opened the door a tab bit more, just enough that I could squeeze through. I looked in both directions, and saw no one in either direction. The long white hall was eerily quiet. Doors to each room were hanging ajar, papers scattered everywhere and littered the floor. I approached the nurses desk, looking for the folders on the patients that belong to this floor.

Sitting on the counter was someones coffee, no longer did the steam rise from it. The desk was mess and I was surprised to see that within this destruction, the coffee went untouched. Drawers were hanging open while the file cabinets were toppled over. Someone was looking for something, most likely it was the same thing she was. She remembered hearing the man say that he was targeting Fairy Tail, or more specifically Natsu.

Was that man...this, Sukoshi, trying to find out where Natsu was? Was there any chance that he already had him? My hand tightened its grip on my keys as fear bit at me. The cool metal felt good against my sweaty palms. This man must truly be sinister, to take an entire hospital hostage to get at one mage. It was despicable. Footsteps sounded, not far from my location as I quickly crawled under the desk.

As they approached, I was able to make out that it must have been at least two people. One had to be a woman. I could hear the heels clicking with each step she took, they were fast paced as if in a hurry. They were nearing as my heart started to race. Using my hand, I covered my mouth to repress the sound of my breathing. Just a few feet away, the footsteps stopped.

"Where is he girl?" A mans voice hissed out. The annoyance was clear in his voice, as he prodded her for an answer.

"I told you, I don't know. He was supposed to be in his room." I knew that voice. There was no mistaking it. Mirajane. Her defiance was evident in her tone as she spoke back to the man, showing him no fear. I wanted to look, see why she wasn't putting up a fight. But I couldn't risk being seen.

"If we do not find him soon the boss will start to kill of your patients. Do you want that?" I shivered at the threat, praying that nothing happens to them. "Keep going, we need to hurry."

She scoffed before being shoved down the hall, as I waited for them to get further away. Once I figured they were far enough, I peeked my head above the counter to see Mirajane walking in front of a large man. I could not see his face but the dark greasy hair and muscle clad arms was enough to make me worry. They were approaching the end of the hall, where it exited at the stairs that I had come from.

I had to do something, I can't let them walk away from me. Remembering the keys that were still in my hand, I plucked off one and rose it in the air.

"Open, gate of the virgin. Virgo!" A golden light filled the hall. Mirajane and the man holding her hostage turned quickly.

"What the-"

"Lucy, no!" Mirajane cried out. The mans eyes widened as he watched a pink haired woman wearing a maids outfit and had chains hanging from her wrists, appeared from no where. She stood next to me and bowed in greeting.

"Princess, time for punishment?" A laugh resounded through the hall as the large man watched the scene.

"Is this your back up? A big chested blond and her maid?" He continued to laugh, underestimating the 'maid' in front of him. My eyes narrowed, I hated it when people underestimated me. I know I am not as strong as the others but I can hold my own. "If you ask me, it's kind of kinky."

"Virgo, defeat him and free Mirajane!" I ordered.

"As you wish, princess." She burrowed a hole under her feet, starling the man across from us. He shifted around nervously, wondering where she went. The ground started to shake at his feet. Another hole ripped open under him as he tried to jumped away.

Virgo grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into it. He cursed as he flew downwards and into the hole, hitting the bottom with a loud smack. Virgo walked towards Mirajane, ready to untie the rope when a cackle rose from the opening. A thick hand grabbed the side and the man slowly started to pull himself out. He was covered in dirt, his hair disheveled and greasier than before.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked licking his lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "I will admit, you took me by surprise but that will not happen again."

He charged toward Virgo. She grabbed Mirajane, picking her up in her arms and dodged the oncoming attack. The spirit ran in this direction, setting the white haired mage down before turning to face her opponent. Virgo pulled her feet together as her arms lifted at her sides. Spinning, the chains around her wrist began the lengthen, growing longer and longer the more she spun.

She stopped once more, staring down her masters enemy with her deep blue eyes. The spirit dashed forward and used her wrist the flick the chains like a whip. The man dodged, causing the chains to smack against the floor where cracks started to form. A smirk formed on the mans thin cracked lips as bawled his hands into fists.

Racing forward his fist colliding with the spirit in the abdomen. His elbow rammed into her back as she slammed into the ground where a ragged cough escaped her lips.

"Virgo!"

"Lucy, hurry up and untie me! I can help!" Mirajane pleaded. I ran towards the silver haired beauty and set to work on the knot. I have never seen something like this before, it was one that only a professional would know how to do. The sound of chains smashing into glass pulled me from my objective as I checked on my spirit.

The window beside them lay in a broken mess on the floor around them. Virgo's chain was still hanging out it as the man advanced on her. Digging another hole, she came out behind him and used her chain to wrap around his leg. Pulling on the chain, she swung him around as he crashed through the surrounding walls. They crumbled to the floor as I watched the damage unfold.

The area was to confined to be able to fight freely, making it almost impossible to avoid this level of destruction. A hiss came from the spot in the wall where the man had landed. He pulled himself free with a scowl on his face.

"This is getting annoying. I think I'll end this quickly." A magic circle formed around the mans arms as they started to double in size. Veins popped out all over, his neck expanded showing the pulsing of his main jugular. "Massuru Supiku!"

As the transformation finally stopped, I found myself staring at the man that was now triple his original size.

"Lucy, hurry!" Mirajane shouted, grabbing my attention. I couldn't figure out the knot so I started to search around for scissors, a scalpel or anything that I could use to cut the rope. Throwing random objects out of my way, I could hear the continuation of the fight. The sounds of Virgo's chains could be heard through out the hall along with more punches followed by more destruction.

"Yes!" I cheered after shoving aside a pile of pages to find a green pair of scissors. I raced back to Mirajane an started to cut into the thick rope, trying my best to avoid cutting her.

The muscle clad man rose his foot and slammed it back down onto the ground causing a large crack to run down the hall and towards Virgo. She fell through but came back up under the man and used her fist to attack, sending him soaring. Even with all the extra muscles, he moved like they weighed nothing.

Finally the rope snapped, freeing Mirajane from its hold. Her gorgeous blue eyes narrowed as a purple magic seal formed above her. Purple blocks, the same color as her seal formed around the beauty, completely covering her from view only to vanish moments later revealing something that I have never seen before.

I stood there staring in stupefaction. There standing where the once beautiful woman stood, was now a demon. Her long white hair flowed upwards around her spiked ears. A scar ran down the side of her face and over her terrifying blue eyes. The maroon suit revealed much of her shapely body and her slender legs were covered in thigh high boots that matched the outfit. Large black wings jutted out from her back as a thick black tail swung around furiously behind her. Her hands spread, showing off the claws at the end her enlarge, scale covered arms.

"This ends now." Her voice had changed. Launching herself forward, Mirajane moved with a speed and grace that I would have never imagine possible. Her fist crushed the mans jaw as blood and teeth flew from his mouth. Pushing himself up, he ran towards Mirajane, fists at the ready and aimed for her gut.

She grabbed his fist before it made contact and he winced under the strength behind her grip. Her grasp tightened causing the man to fall to his knee's and cry out in pain. The sound out bone cracking could be heard even from this far of a distance. Virgo appeared next to me, panting slightly.

"Shall I return princess?" I nodded and thanked her. She helped greatly and had done well in the fight.

Mirajane swung her leg and smashed it into the side of the man throwing him through the wall next to them and into the room behind it. She walked slowly into the room, following the man. I waited as she returned with him and was dragging his unconscious form behind her. She closed her eyes and the demonic transformation faded, returning her to the beauty she once was.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked me. She continued to come in my direction still dragging the heaping man behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Mirajane." I answered, smiling at her. I had never known what power this woman held. And to think I had worked beside her for this long yet never knew. I can only assume that this is where her nickname came from. The demon.

"He was trying to find Natsu. I still do not know where he is. I believe he went looking for you." She winked in my direction and I felt the heat rising. Why would Natsu go looking for me, I told him yesterday that today I was starting later than normal.

"Mirajane, I think we should split up. I will go find Natsu while you head back and help the others." I suggested hoping she would agree. She bit her lip as she thought it over.

"I don't know Lucy, they have men crawling all over the place. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" I nodded, trying my best to assure her. After a moment she sighed then nodded.

"Fine, just be careful. I take him with me, meet back up once you find him. They are holding everyone up on the third floor. It's a mess Lucy. They took the patients from their rooms and shoved them all up there, as many as they could fit into each room."

"I figured that they did something like that. We need to hurry, a lot of those patients need round the clock tending to." She nodded in understanding before we said out goodbyes and went in opposite directions. I had to find Natsu, before they did. But where would he have went?

* * *

**A/N: Massuru Supiku= Muscle speak. Sorry about taking so long to update. I am truly sorry. I hope this chapter satisfies you all! I would love to know what you think, please review! Thanks so much, Angel.**


	7. Chapter 7 I will fight!

At war with love

Chapter 7

I will fight!

I proceeded down the hall in search of Natsu. I had no idea where he could have went but I really needed to find him. Did he even realize that the hospital was under attack? No of course not. There was no way that Natsu would sit by while the whole hospital was held hostage, that's just not like him.

I checked room after room, still no sign of him. I rounded the corner, my heels clicked with each step no matter how much I tried to silence them. Up ahead was the cafeteria and after that was the elevators that only the staff can use. As I approached the cafeteria, a loud clanging noise came from the inside. It sounded like something metal dropping to the floor.

I slowly made my way inside, checking all around for anyone in sight. The cafeteria was a mess, plates and utensils were everywhere. One of the registers sat open with all the money there for anyone to see. Another loud clang sounded from the kitchen as I continued my slow approach. The door to the kitchen hung ajar and the sound of glass breaking came from inside. I peered around the corner to see food being tossed out from the closet. Numerous broken plates were scattered around, pot and pans were thrown about. The food continued to be tossed from the pantry as I walked closer. I couldn't see who ever was inside since they were hidden by a shadow.

The food throwing stopped and footsteps were heard from inside and they were getting closer. I threw myself behind the counter not wanting to be seen by whoever was inside. Peeking around the edge, I saw what looked like a man carrying a ton of food in his arms to the point where his face was hidden. All I could see was from the waist down and his hands that held the food. The man stopped just on the other side of the counter as me and I pulled my knees in to prevent him from seeing.

I could hear an assortment of bags and boxes being ripped open and a loud chewing coming from him. Suddenly the chewing stopped, and a sniffing could be heard. Then all noise suddenly stopped. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I waited for him to make a move, for him to do something. After a moment and still no noise I decided to investigate. I turned to peer around the cabinet and suddenly a face entered my vision and was only an inch away.

"Hiya Luce!"

"Kyaa!" I scrambled to get away as fast as I could. My back hit against another cabinet as the words he used registered in my head. Glancing up, my eyes met with the deep charcoal eyes of the man I was searching for. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you doing? Are we playing hide and seek? Cause I think I am winning but your really good at this. I was looking everywhere for you!" Looking for me? What is wrong with this man, did he forget already that I was coming in late today?

"Natsu what the hell are you doing? Where have you been?" I stood up and dusted off my uniform. This man would be the death of me, I swear to it.

"Well I went looking for you when you didn't show up, and then decided I was hungry so I came here to find something to eat. Also I used the bathroom earlier. It was funny that once I came out of the bathroom, it was like everyone disappeared. Oh well, they were probably all busy."

Are you kidding me? The people who took over this hospital are so stupid that they didn't even check the bathrooms? And how long could Natsu have been in there for if everyone was gone by then? I brushed away that last thought before I glared at the man in front of me.

"How did you get out of your room without someone noticing?" Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know, I just walked out and no one seemed to notice me." I sighed, out of all the people that were in this hospital not one realized that he was supposed to be in his room and not walking around the hospital?

"Do you have any idea what is going on right now?" Natsu was still perched on top of the counter like when he scared me. He looked like a dog sitting there like that. He scrunched up his brows as he looked at me funny. "Natsu, the hospital has been taken hostage."

His eyes widened before a rage seemed to take over. With a fire in his eyes, he jumped from the counter and stood straight up. "Who did this?" His voice gave me chills. His usual cheery attitude was gone now and his eyes flashed with a need for, what was it...revenge.

"A man named Sukoshi Monsuta. He came here to get revenge on Fairy Tail, and you." Natsu's eyes narrowed and the room started to feel hotter all of the sudden. His once onyx eyes now seemed the change. They looked as if they could almost be green. He walked forward, passing me and heading for the exit. I grabbed his wrist before he left and he turned to look at me. The look in his eyes scared me. I have never seen him like this before.

"Natsu, what are you going to do?" I found it hard to use my normal volume as the fear seemed to take over. His skin was burning, almost too hot to touch but I didn't let go. I didn't like what I saw in his eyes.

"What else would I be doing. I am going to save my friends." Even the tone in his voice was different. How could one man change so much in a matter of seconds? He turned away from me and looked towards the door. "Stay here. I don't want you to get involved in this."

"What?! No way! Natsu I have to do something. I can't just sit around while my friends are being hurt and the patients mistreated. It's not right!" I defended. I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do. I had every right to fight as he did. This was where I worked, where my friends were and the only place that I was ever able to find happiness. I wasn't about to let these guys off easily.

"This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is! They are my friends too you know!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself! I made it here just fine and even managed to free Mirajane! Do you think of me as weak or something?!"

"No of course not!"

"Then what is it? Am I only some fragile girl who can't handle her own to you? Just some nurse who has no strength!"

"I told you that's not it!"

"Then what Natsu, what is it?"

"I don't want you hurt! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you! There, is that the answer you were looking for?!"

My breath hitched as I stared at the man in front of me. His eyes showed his worry, and I suddenly felt bad. I had said some horrible things to him, all out of anger and all he was doing was trying to look out for me. How could I think so low of him? I smiled gently at him, and it seemed to take him by surprise.

"Natsu, before I came here, I had no friends. I haven't had someone actually worry about me since my mother died. But once I came here, all that changed. I want to fight for my friends, stand by them. I will not stay here and hide while you are risking your life. I just couldn't do that. We are friends and we stick by one another."

His eyes widened. My hand was still wrapped around his wrist before he moved and I found my hand in his. A light pink dusted my cheeks but I kept staring at him. A smile came to his lips, a warm smile that made my heart flutter.

"I understand. Let's go, we can't keep our friends waiting." His smile grew as mine did in return. He led the way, holding my hand the entire time. We will protect our friends, they are the only family we have left.


	8. Chapter 8 Sukoshi Monsuta

At war with love

Chapter 8

Sukoshi Monsuta

Natsu and I raced through the halls trying to get to the third floor as fast as possible. All the while, Natsu's hand never once let go of mine. Natsu's large hand was warm as it gripped my much smaller one. The light pink dusting my cheeks refused to remove itself from my face. We were almost to the steps now as I directed Natsu on which way to go. He followed with rapt attention.

Exiting from the stairs and onto the third floor, a loud bang sounded from the other end of the hall. I quickly turned to see Mirajane standing there, once more in demon form. In front of her were five guys, some still standing while others were knocked out. We raced forward and stood on either side of her.

"Mirajane, are you alright?" I asked quickly. It was clear that she was getting tired by the heavy breaths she was taking in.

"I'm fine, I'm glad you found Natsu but go to the others. I can handle this." I stood there, not budging from beside the silver haired beauty. How could I leave her with odds like this? Suddenly something warm grabbed onto my wrist and began to tug me down the hall. I looked to see that it was Natsu.

"Mirajane will be fine, she can handle this on her own. We need to get to the others." As he quickly pulled me down the hall, one of the men stopped in front of us. His cold eyes narrowed as he got into a battle stance.

"Where do you think you're going?" In a split second the man was on his back with Mirajane towering over him.

"Don't forget that I am the one you're fighting. Go Natsu, Lucy!" I nodded hesitantly, not wanting to leave her but I knew she was strong. I just had to put my faith in her. Natsu continued to pull me as we searched the third floor for where ever they were keeping the others.

We were quickly approaching the end of the hall and still had not found where the others were. I felt panic rising in me as I wondered where they could be. Natsu continued to lead, he could smell his friends and knew exactly where they were. Granted that the smell was weak and mixed with others but there was no mistaking that icey bastards scent.

Natsu turned at the last second and smashed in the door on the left. There was a few yelps from the inside but it didn't seem like anyone was hurt.

"Natsu! You can't go around doing that! What if it had hit one of the hostages?" I scolded. He paid no attention to me as he eyes stayed fixed on a figure in front of him. I moved closer to Natsu and felt his grip on my wrist tighten. I could see the burning anger in his eyes and I felt myself tremble.

"Nice to see you again, Salamander." An eery voice called out. A man with long black hair and lavender eyes walked forward. Pale skin and sharp features gave this man a distinguished look and one could even say that he was handsome, but what caught my attention was his eyes. I have never seen someone with such a color before. Something about them seemed mesmerizing.

"Who are you again?" I felt exasperated, thinking that this man was taking revenge on Natsu and he couldn't even remember who he was? The dark haired man growled at Natsu who seemed unfazed. If anything, he seemed to be looking forward to the fight.

"My name is Sukoshi Monsuta, remember me now?" The man wore a smirk upon his face and an evil glint in his striking eyes.

"Nope." Natsu replied only causing this man to become angry. "Never heard of a Sakura before."

"It's Sukoshi!"

"Strokushi?"

"I said Sukoshi!"

"Oh, Sakasha." I began to wonder if Natsu was really doing this on purpose. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was aggravating this man. "What a girly name." Another growl escaped Sukoshi's lips as his fist clenched.

"You are the one that destroyed my guild! Remember two years ago, you fought against us? We are Bloody Serpent!"

"Oh that's right, you were that really weak guild that barely put up a fight." A tick mark began to appear on the other man and I had to stifle my laugh because this was actually pretty amusing. Natsu no longer held the look of someone ready to fight, he now seemed bored and maybe even disappointed. "And here I was thinking that I would be able to have some fun."

"You'll regret that!" Sukoshi rose his hand, palm facing Natsu. A purple glow began to form around it and intensified as the seconds passed. "Oto nami!" The purple magic shot forward and headed for Natsu. An ear splitting sound screeched through the hall as it flew forward. Natsu's own hands pulled up to cover his ears The attack hit Natsu head on and he smashed into the wall behind him.

"Natsu!" I ran forward but he rose his hand to stop me. He stood up and smirked at the man across from him. I watched on in fear, if Natsu fought this man so easily before than how come Natsu seemed so surprised about that attack?

"So you have gotten stronger and you also have new powers. This should be interesting." Natsu shot forward with a speed that was unfathomable. My eyes could barely keep up as his flaming fist connected with the mans jaw. The man was pushed back into the room he came from and someone yelped as he collided with them.

"Natsu watch out for the hostages!"

"Sorry." He ran into the room after the man only to be blown back into the hall. His body fell to the floor but he pushed himself back up, the smirk never leaving his face. The man came back out into the hall and scoffed at Natsu. "Sound magic ay, where did you learn that?"

"You should feel special. I learned it specifically for you. I know of your enhanced hearing so I knew that this magic should work against you." Once more the mans hand began to glow the same purple light before he flung the magic towards Natsu. The pinkette covered his ears but jumped to the side avoiding the attack. More purple shots were aimed at the dragon slayer who seemed to be having fun jumping around to avoid them.

This was getting to be too much. I needed to help Natsu to end this quickly and prevent as much of the damage as possible. If this kept up, the hospital would likely collapse. I reached for my keys and found the one I was looking. Upon raising it in the air, I once more felt something warm on my hand.

"No Lucy, this is my battle. I'll take care of this, you should go and free the hostages." Natsu's black orbs gazed down at me with such intensity that I felt my heart skip a beat. I have never seen him like this before. I nodded my head and lowered my hand. He was right. I should free the others. Natsu can handle this man on his own. I ran into the room and noticed all my friends tied up. Some were still unconscious while others were awake and trying to say something.

I ran towards the closest one to me, which happened to be Levy and quickly undid the bindings. "Levy help me free everyone then I want you to find the patients. We need to make sure that they are alright." The blunette nodded before we set to work on removing the magic ropes. I was currently working on Gray, I had just removed the cloth blocking his lips before untying the ropes. He rubbed his wrists before smiling at me.

"Thanks Luce." There was a sudden racket next to me as I looked down to see a red faced Juvia staring coldly at me. Before I could move to free her, something flew into the room and knocked Gray off his feet. The ice mage laid upon the floor with his cheek beginning to swell.

"What did I tell you! Only I call her Luce!" Came the voice of Natsu. Before I even had a chance to turn around he was back out in the hall fighting. I could feel the heat rising to my face but ignored it and set to work helping the last of the ones tied up. It was almost over, and I couldn't wait to get back to my normal routine.


	9. Chapter 9 Who's the pervert now?

Standing in the hall right in front of the head nurses desk, I found myself sighing. Who knew that one man could cause so much damage? An injured man at that. Natsu had apparently went overboard during his battle with Sukoshi and destroyed most of the third floor. The cost for repairs was unspeakably large and apparently the head master of Fairy Tail was furious.

I stood still, letting all the events of this morning sink in as others rushed around me. Nurses rushing to and fro in order to check on patients, workers doing their best to repair the damage, so much going on at once it was hard to keep up with.

Erza had escorted Natsu to his room right after the fight, and I was told that I couldn't go in there until the master was finished with him. I haven't seen him since I untied Gray and he came bursting into the room. Thankfully none of the hostages were hurt and all the patients were okay. I sighed once more, wishing there was something I could do.

When I had asked, I was just told to wait until the master was done with Natsu then to check his injuries. He's been in there for at least a thirty minutes now, how long is it going to take? I couldn't help but worry about Natsu, having not seen the fight I had no idea how badly injured he could be. You would have figured that they would have let me take care of him first.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Erza standing there. She wore a light smile upon her lips before nodding and walking away. I guess that means it's safe to go in. I took a deep breath before crossing the bare white hall and pushing open the heavy door to Natsu's room. My heels clicked lightly on the linoleum floor as I crossed the room to find Natsu asleep.

How did he fall asleep so fast? Wasn't the master just in here? I looked at his peaceful face and smiled. I had to admit that he was rather cute like this. A playful smile graced his lips, a light snore escaped as his toned chest heaved up and down. He shifted slightly, before his hand rose and he scratched at his belly. Must be dreaming of eating. A giggle escaped my lips as I proceeded to check him for injuries.

As I looked over him, I was surprised to see that he was in no worse shape than before. No new injuries and all of his currently healing ones were still fine. He hadn't reopened them like I feared or anything. What is this man made of? He must truly be as strong as his reputation claims.

It's funny to think that the strong yet destructive Salamander was actually this childish man who loved to eat and played a little too much sometimes. Yet, for some reason I couldn't help but think that his personality suited him. He's a little bit of everything all wrapped up in one great package. Strong, hard headed, resilient, kind, sweet, hot, loving, adorable...wait what am I thinking? I continued to stare at his sleeping face, happy for some reason just to be able to see him like this.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice someone entering the room until the said person cleared their throat. I turned, my face tinted a light pink when I realized that I probably looked pretty creepy staring at him like that.

"Oh Mira, it's just you." I sighed in relief before the silver haired nurse walked closer, trying to quiet her steps with a playful grin on her face.

"Enjoying yourself Lucy?" She giggled. My face flushed and on came the stutters as I tried to give reason for staring at the dragon slayer but I came up with nothing. Why was I staring at him like that? I wasn't even sure myself. "You know Lucy, I think he really likes you."

"W-what makes y-you think that?" I whisper shouted. I didn't think that it was possible for my blush to get any worse but somehow it did. Her deep blue eyes traveled to the sleeping fire mage before turning back to me.

"Come on, isn't it obvious even to you by now?" She questioned with a raised brow. I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Did everyone really think that he was serious when he played around with me? He is only joking when he says such things, don't they understand that? A rustle next to me caught our attention before I could comment on her reply. Natsu's lips parted and I moved closer to hear what he might say.

"L-L."

My brow furrowed as I began to wonder what he was going to say. L? That could be any number of things. Mirajane wiggled her brows at me but I just shook my head. Why would he be mumbling my name in his sleep?

"L-Luce." At the sound of his smooth voice as it spoke my name, I felt as if I would faint. Mirajane began to giggle uncontrollably as I practically had steam coming from my ears. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stead the racing beat of my heart as I waited to hear if he spoke anymore.

"Lucy...when am I..." When am I what? Come on Natsu, finish what you are saying. This is driving me crazy and Mirajane is loving this way too much. Please let it be something normal so that I can rub that in the matchmakers face.

"Lucy...when am I...getting my sponge-bath?" With that Mirajane's giggles became full on laughter before she turned around and headed for the door.

"Maybe you should take a hint Lucy." She laughed before stalking out of the room. My crimson face turned to the dragon slayer with a scowl gracing my lips. Sponge bath? Oh I'll give him a sponge bath alright! My trembling fist raised before it quickly made contact with Natsu's jaw. He flew out of the bed and onto the floor before a groan came from the body.

"W-what the hell?" His head popped up, his hand rubbing at his sleepy eyes as he looked around. I held back the awe that almost escaped at just how cute the scene was. Remember Lucy, you're mad. "Oh hey Luce, what happened?" Once more I fought the urge, his voice sounding to child-like for his own good.

"You! You happened you pervert!" I crossed my arms over my chest as he stared on in confusion. He rubbed the side of his face before standing up and laying back down on the bed.

"What did I do?" He asked, I could still see the confusion in his eyes.

"What kind of idiot has such perverted dreams?!" His pink brow furrowed and he looked as if trying to recall what I was talking about but came up with nothing.

"I still don't get it."

"While you were sleeping you asked me for a sponge bath!" I growled out, my face growing redder by the minute. He stared at me for a moment before a grin grew upon his face.

"Must have been a good dream." Once more I punched him in the jaw for being so perverted.

"You know what! I take back what I said about you! You are far from kind or sweet or hot or caring! You're nothing but stupid pervert!" I said sharply before my hand clasped over my mouth. Did I really just say that just now? The man across from me looked at me surprised before a smirk appeared over his lips.

"Oh, you think I'm hot do you?" He slowly stood up from the bed, taking slow steps towards me as I backed up. Oh god, what have I done? I wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out as my face felt incredibly hot. "Not to mention kind and sweet, even caring. You really think a lot of me don't you?" His voice was as smooth as silk, heavy and lustful. I have never heard him use such a tone before and I felt a warmth pooling in the pit of my stomach.

My back was against the wall now, his hand were on either side of my head. His grin never left his face as I stared at him in shock. What was I to do? What could I do? Before I could react, he bent forward and lifted me off my feet. I squealed at the sudden movement before he turned and strolled over to his bed. I started to panic, praying that he wasn't thinking of trying something lewd with me.

"N-Natsu! Put me down!"

"Oh hush, I'm not going to do anything to you." At his words, I relaxed even if only a little. For some reason I believed him. He laid me down on his bed before proceeding to lay next to me. I wasn't sure exactly how we managed to fit on this tiny thing but once I felt his warm arms around me, pulling me closer, all thoughts left my mind. His hand cupped my reddened cheek as I lay there speechless.

He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin upon my head. The warmth of his body was so comforting. How could one man be so warm? Before I realized what was happening, I found myself drifting off to sleep in the dragon slayers strong yet gentle arms.

* * *

Snicker.

What was that? My eyes remained closed as I listened for any other sound. When nothing was heard I let myself fall back into euphoric like state of sleep.

Giggle.

Did I hear something again? Once more, I listened and waited for any other sounds. I must be hearing things since there was nothing else. I allowed the strange warmth that my bed provided to lull me back to sleep.

"Gihee."

Okay, now I know I heard something. My eyes slowly opened to the bright lights of my bedroom. I looked around with half lidded eyes until they landed on several figures standing not far from my bed.

"Guys? What are you doing in my bedroom?" I questioned as I sleepily rubbed my eyes. Sitting up, the bed sheet fell down but I paid no attention, finding the room rather cold compared to just how warm my bed had felt. It felt amazing to wake up after such a sound sleep. I don't think I ever slept that well before.

"More like what are you doing in Salamanders bed Bunny-girl." Gajeel snickered. I sat there staring. My eyes shifting between the group of people standing there. Gajeel and Levy stood to the left while Mirajane and Gray stood to the right. Each one wore a smirk upon their faces and I began to wonder just what they were talking about.

"S-Salamander?" I asked before it dawned on me. I wasn't in my room, I was still at the hospital. My gaze slowly shifted down to see the pink tuft of hair peeking out from under the blanket. My brown eyes widened before my face instantly flushed and I pushed myself off the bed only to land on my ass on the floor. "Dammit that hurt." I hissed.

The group began to laugh once more at my clumsiness and all I could do was glare. "So when did you two start dating?" Mirajane giggled.

"W-we're not!"

"Oh come on Lu-chan. It's so clear that you two like each other. Just make it official already." Levy whined.

"I don't know what you talking about." I denied before pulling myself up onto my feet. I used the bed for support still not fully awake before more snickers enveloped the room. My eyes darted to the group once more wondering what was so funny this time.

"My my Lucy, I didn't know you two were that far along." Mirajane and Levy blushed while Gray and Gajeel continued to chuckle with their faces turned away. With a furrowed brow, my eyes followed Mirajane's line of sight until it stopped at my hand. Once realization dawned upon me, I looked over to see dark eyes staring into mine with a hint of playfulness behind them.

"And here you call me the pervert." Natsu spoke in his sleepy voice. My hand instantly retracted from it's not so innocent spot before I hit into the cabinet behind me causing some of the things placed on top to topple over.

"I'm not! I d-didn't mean t-to touch y-you there!" I defended. How was I supposed to know that my hand was groping..._there. _

"If you just wanted a feel, you could have asked Luce."

"I said I didn't mean it you pervert!" I shouted before once more, Natsu found himself knocked out upon the floor. I sighed, what a way to start the day.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. You guys must hate me right about now. I really am sorry though and I hope this chapter makes you happy. Let me know what you think, thanks! I will try to update more often!**


	10. Chapter 10 Someone new

It's been a week since all that went down with the dark guild and things seem to have returned to normal. But slowly as the day passed, I felt my mood begin to dampen. In one more week, Natsu would be released from the hospital. Only one more week that I will be able to see him. And in one more week, he will be back out there in the fight. He'll be out there once more risking his life.

I always knew that he would eventually have to leave but that the date is set, it makes it seem that much more real. And Natsu's not the only one. Juvia has been crying for three days straight about Gray leaving. Him and Natsu will be leaving on the same day, two of my good friends will be gone in one weeks time. It was hard to think of and it hurt knowing that there is a chance that I may never see them again.

Once they leave here and the war is over, what are the chances that they would actually come back to see me again? What if after this is all over, everyone leaves the hospital and I never see any of them again? They are my first true friends, the ones I consider my family. I don't know what I would do with myself if I were to lose them.

And it feels as if the time is slipping right through my fingers. All I want to do is reach out and grasp it but it slips through as if it were nothing more than water. My heels echoed through the otherwise silent halls and a sigh escaped my lips. I wasn't the only one that seemed to realize that the date was approaching quicker than we wanted. The solemn mood of all the nurses could be felt in the air.

I approached the unoccupied desk and grabbed a stack of files that were stacked neatly in my box. Flipping through them, I found Natsu's towards the middle and I paused as I stared at the release date written in bright red ink. My thought began to trail to those little moments I had spent with him. Even the perverted ones still meant something to me.

"Lucy." A tender voice called out to me and I turned to see the white haired beauty that is the head nurse. Mirajane wore a frown upon her face and I could tell that she knew what I was thinking. Her eyes held the same worry in them as my own but I still managed a weak smile. She walked forward, her while shoes clicking as she approached. Reaching out, she grabbed the folders from my hand but left Natsu's before she smiled lightly.

Without words, I knew what she was saying and I was grateful. She was giving me a chance to spend more time with Natsu. I smiled warmly at her, and thanked her graciously before she returned the smiled and walked away. I followed her retreating back with my eyes and only started to move once she disappeared around the corner.

I began to walk towards Natsu's room, a light skip in my step. I was happy that I would at least be able to see more of him before he left. And maybe even for good. I hesitated slightly before grasping the cool handle to push open the door. Upon my entrance, I noticed that he was awake and sitting on the bed, his deep eyes staring in my direction. Once he saw me, the smile that I had grown accustomed to grew upon his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there." He greeted in his usual cheery tone but his eyes said something else. They held a sorrow in them that mirrored mine and I felt a tugging at my heart to see that. I put another smile on my face before approaching the bed and standing just a few feet from him.

"So, are you excited about being discharged in a week?" I asked without thinking. His smile faltered for a second before it returned but rather forcefully.

"Yes...and no." His voice sounded strained and my eyes immediately shot to meet his. He chuckled slightly at the surprise written on my face but that didn't stop me from staring at him. He laughed once again and I realized that I was actually going to miss that laugh. It was a nice, strong laugh that gave way to the amusement he found in whatever he was laughing at.

"I'm happy to leave because I'm not one to be confined to one place...but I don't want to leave my favorite nurse." The warmth began to flare in my face but I couldn't look away. I felt my heart flutter when he once more gave that smile I liked so much. Finally snapping out of my stupor, I took the chance to glance at his chart, avoiding all eye contact. I heard the bed squeak before the plastic clipboard was snatched from my hands.

"Hey, give that back!" I stated sounding incredibly childish as I pouted. He chuckled again, wearing the same grin as always across that smug yet handsome face of his.

"Why don't you try and take it from me?" His eyes shined with playfulness. I reached forward in an attempt to retrieve the chart but he pulled it further out of my reach. "Tsk, tsk Lucy. You have to try harder than that." He winked at me causing my already pink face the flare an uncontrollable shade of red. I shot a glare towards his before jumping to try and grab it a second time. Once more he pulled it away from me before my foot slipped and I fell onto his lap.

"Come on Luce, you can do better than that." He said with a smirk. His taunting distracted me and I didn't even realize that I had pulled myself up fully onto his lap with my legs at his sides. With my hand on his shoulder, I reached forward once more and finally managed to grasp the plastic contraption that has caused me hell and cheered in silent victory. After my short lived victory, I looked down to notice the position we were in. I was straddling him, his warm hands were on my hips and I was still sitting up from when I reached for the clipboard thus making his eyes level with my chest.

Before I could climb off him, there was a light tap on the door then it was pushed open. My eyes widened as I saw a girl with short white hair with the same bright blue eyes that Mirajane had. She looked like a younger Mira and I found myself staring at her. Both of us stood silently staring at one another with wide eyes until Natsu broke the silence.

"Lisanna?" The sound of his voice effectively pulled us from our thoughts as her eyes began trailing over me and I couldn't help but feel as if she was judging me. Suddenly something dawned on me, what if this was his girlfriend? I never really asked him about that part of his life, so what if he really is seeing someone, and she just caught us in such a position? I quickly climbed off the pink haired man who pouted in response. With a pink face, I walked over to the Mirajane look alike and held my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, It's nice to meet you." I stated. Her blue eyes glanced at my hand but she did not take it. They drifted over to the pinkette who was now approaching with a smile on his lips. He nodded at Lisanna in greeting before she hesitantly took my hand. The look in her eyes held something that I didn't quite understand but I didn't let it get to me. If this girl really was Natsu's girlfriend then I think she would have said something about what she just walked in on.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, it's nice to meet you too Ms. Heartfilia." She spoke cautiously as if she were afraid of something but I didn't pry. I just met her so I wouldn't know what could possibly be getting to her. "But can I ask, what is your relationship with Natsu?"

I felt my face flare once again before Natsu began to laugh. His arm was slung around my shoulders and the warmth only added to the heat my own face provided. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? "She's my girlfriend of course!" Natsu answered. I smacked him on the back of the head before attempting the best smile I could manage.

"He's joking. I'm his nurse."

"Yeah, nurse with benefits." He snickered. I whipped around and the heel of my shoe to jam it into his bare foot. He howled in pain before falling to the floor as he clasped the swollen foot.

"Don't listen to this idiot, he doesn't know when to quit." She looked at us skeptically before sighing. I felt a wave of relief flood over me as I was worried she wasn't going to believe me. She walked over and helped Natsu to his feet and dusted him off gently. I felt a tightening in my chest that I couldn't explain as I watched them. He smiled, that same smile I like so much, at her. My heart was aching. She returned a brilliant smile of her own, showing off just how beautiful she truly was.

Now I found myself backing up and making my way towards the door. I felt like an intruder at the moment, like I didn't belong here. Watching them only served as a reminder of how temporary I really am to him. And how permanent she was. I hid my eyes behind my bangs as I turned to walk out the door. Why does this hurt so much? Why am I crying? They didn't even notice as I left the room. That's how insignificant I really am.

I was now sprinting down the halls, trying to avoid running into anyone. What is wrong with me? I almost fell as I turned the corner and ran into the one person I didn't want to meet. The older of the white haired beauties. She turned towards me and her blue eyes widened a little before a sad smile came onto her face. She held a knowing look in her eyes, something that only made my heart squeeze more.

"Lucy."

* * *

**Sorry about the long awaited update. I am still dealing with the flooded basement. Apparently I am going to be stuck in this hotel until July 16th! How did three inches of water cause so much damage? Anywho, I am going to update when I can. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
